Judgement
by Andrew Glasco
Summary: After ridding the world of the mist, everything seems to be over. However, little do Vahn, Noa, and Gala know that their adventure isn't quite over...
1. Unforseen Power

  


* * *

Unforeseen Power

* * *

  
A Legend of Legaia fanfic

------------------  
Disclaimer:  
All rights and privileges to Legend of Legaia and its characters belong to Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. The characters of this series are used without permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.

------------------  
Author's note: SPOILERS are abundant in this story! I suggest you turn back if you have not played through Legend of Legaia!

Text Conventions  
( ) is character thoughts  
" " is character dialogue  
[ ] is author's note

* * *

Vahn walked down the grassy plains of Drake Kingdom, his knapsack carelessly flung over his shoulder, heading towards the distant Biron Monastery. Several hours had passed since he left Drake Castle after offering his gratitude to King Drake for his assistance in aiding him and his former companions, Noa and Gala, to rid Legaia of the mist. Vahn looked up to see the sun beginning to fall under the horizon. He frowned. He slept too late and got a late start.

(If I hurry, I can still make it to Biron just before dark...I'll have to pick up the pace.) Vahn thought as he broke into a jog.

It was a beautiful sunset. So many bright, fiery colors. Fire...the element of his former Ra-Seru, Meta. Vahn's frown grew deeper. He had grown quite fond of the mysterious Ra-Seru in the short time they were bound together. He always would offer his advice and moral support.

(If not for Songi destroying the Great Genesis Tree, then the Seru-kai would not have died, and neither would Meta...) Vahn mused to himself. (No, I can't blame Songi for it...) The kind-hearted boy turned his eyes to the ground, still quickly trotting forward. (...Perhaps it's fate.) With that, Vahn turned his thoughts to his comrades.

Gala was the least effected by the loss of his Ra-Seru, Ozma, or so it seemed. Vahn wondered if he really just wasn't very sad, or if he was just good at hiding his emotions. Gala never seemed to lose his composure, even after his 'friend', Songi had died by his own hand. He probably just was good at hiding them, Vahn decided; after all, he had a lot of emotional training at Biron, no doubt. Gala was more complex than the strong, emotionless Biron Monk that he wanted everyone to think he was...Vahn could see through his act. Vahn looked forward to meeting his friend again at the Biron monastery, who had been reinstated to Biron after his Ra-seru was gone.

Noa, on the other hand, was obviously the one who was most effected by the loss of her Ra-Seru, Terra. After all, she had lost her mother and father by her brother's evil ambitions. Vahn felt sorry for her. He could empathize with her, for Rim Elm almost ended up in the same way as Conkram. He remembered the way he felt as he witnessed his family and friends being sucked into the Sim-Seru known as Juggernaut. He remembered the anger and the pain deep in his heart. But he had been able to save them. On the other hand, Noa's family was unable to escape the grasp of the evil Sim-Seru. After that, Terra was all she had left. Terra died, but Cort was given a second chance in life because of the Ra-Seru's last powers. Vahn believed that helping her brother to grow into a good person was what allowed her to go on after losing Terra. Vahn was anxious to meet up with Noa at her new home in Sol.

Vahn looked back up at the sky. The sun had almost lowered below the horizon, and the stars were becoming faintly visible in the sky. Vahn looked ahead in the direction of Biron Monastery. He could faintly make out the outline of the Monastery in the distance. Filled with new motivation, Vahn broke into a full sprint. He would soon have a well-deserved rest and meet up with one of his companions. Because he was so well fit, he reached the Monastery's door only minutes, without even breathing heavily. As Vahn passed through the gate, he noticed the door was fixed and the lever was removed. Vahn walked up to the door, knocking loudly. Within moments, the door opened, and a Biron monk stood before him.

"Yes, sir! Vahn, it is good to see you are well! Please, come in! Master Teacher will be pleased as well!" The monk gestured to the inside graciously as he stepped aside from the doorway, allowing Vahn to enter.

Vahn simply nodded. He had always been quiet, but always been ambitious and energetic as well. "Thank you." Vahn stated simply, remembering his manners as he stepped inside.

Vahn noted that the monastery had changed very little since he last visited, the only difference being that it was cleaner. Last time he had come, blood stains still littered the floor from Songi's invasion of the Monastery. The thought sent a chill down Vahn's spine as he walked onward. He didn't really know where to find 'Master Teacher', but figured that if he wandered around long enough, he'd eventually find him. Fortunately, the monastery was not a very large place...when compared to somewhere like Zora's Floating Castle, that is. Vahn walked down the hall leading to the kitchen and dining area, men's bedroom, and women's bedroom. Smelling food, he continued onward to the kitchen, suspecting that they may be having supper. Vahn opened the door slowly and peeked his head into the dining area. He saw Zopu eating with his back to Vahn, and one monk on either side of him. Across the table, on the other side, Vahn saw Gala and one monk on either side of him. He and Zopu seemed to be conversing. The conversing in Biron was never casual, their idea of casual conversation was addressing others with "Yes, sir" or "Yes, Ma'am!" and using proper words almost always. Vahn opened the door wider and caught Gala's attention.

"Vahn!" Gala exclaimed as he rose to his feet. Though he immediately bowed to Zopu in apology for doing so and sat back down in his place. "Vahn, would you care to join us?"

Vahn couldn't suppress a small grin as he nodded. "Yes, I'd like that."

Zopu turned to one of the monks at his side and nodded his head. In turn, the monk rose quickly to his feet and bowed to Zopu. "Yes, sir!" The monk said firmly as he rose his head up and walked outside the door. Zopu nodded to the now vacant spot at the table, and Vahn walked over and sat down as one of the women took the monk's bowl and replaced it with a new one for Vahn. Vahn nodded his thanks and turned to Zopu.

"How are things with the monastery?" Vahn questioned Zopu, knowing it would be rude for him to address Gala first.

"We are doing quite well. The monastery is doing well and fully recovered from the attack. We are also adapting once again to a world without the mist. Students are coming from abroad to the monastery since the mist dissappeared." Zopu stated.

Vahn peered in the bowl to see what they were having as Zopu spoke. Tempura noodles. A good dish. Vahn had always loved noodles, and was very pleased with his menu for the night. He looked back up at Zopu just as he finished speaking.

"I'm glad to hear that. Everyone at Rim Elm is rebuilding still, but they all love it, everyone feels so full of life now. It's good to know that you and the rest of the monastery are in good health, Master Zopu."

Zopu nodded in the affirmative. "Yes, thank you for your concern. It has been over 3 months since you defeated Juggernaut, we are humbled to see you. ...But why is it that you have really come here?"

"I'm traveling all around the world to thank those who helped me in our journey to defeat the mist. Considering both you and Gala live here, I think Biron Monastery is high on the list."

"Ha ha ha ha! Vahn, you're just too full of energy to stay in Rim Elm and re-build. You still crave adventure, correct Vahn?" Zopu's tone of voice portrayed that he already knew the answer.

Vahn shrugged simply. "Maybe. I felt an obligation to, and I have to admit, I sure don't MIND traveling..."

"If you JUST wanted to thank those who helped you, then you could go from place to place with a Door of Wind." Zopu pointed out.

Vahn grinned a bit sheepishly. "Oh well. You see right through me. I really do want to thank you, Zopu, for your assistance in destroying the mist," Vahn nodded to Gala. "And of course to you, Gala. Without you, Noa and I would have been killed by the Seru. I'm sure of that."

Gala shook his head. "I was honored to fight alongside you and Noa. I learned much on our quest. I want to thank you as well, for bringing me along."

"Gala, we were more than happy to have you along. Your sensibility kept Noa out of a lot of trouble too!" Vahn laughed.

Gala grinned. "She sticks her nose into anything, no matter how dangerous or how little it involves her, but..." Gala's grin disappeared. "...she seemed to have matured by the end of out journey...I believe that dealing with all the tragedy she had to endure, that it forced her to grow up quickly...too quickly in fact. She is still a bit immature for her age, but not nearly such as when we began out quest. It is to be expected I suppose...afterall, Terra raised her in the form of that wolf in Mount Rikuroa..."

Vahn nodded. "I think you're right...it's sad, but couldn't be helped. The day Cort discovered the Mist was the day Noa's fate was sealed..."

Gala cleared his throat. "Forgive me for speaking on such a morbid topic." With that, Gala went back to his meal to eat in silence.

Vahn began to eat as well, seeing that Gala would say no more. They ate in an awkward silence until Gala finished his food. When he did so, he picked up his bowl and walked into the kitchen. Several moments later, he returned to the table and stopped several yards away from where Vahn sat, eating his tempura noodles. "Vahn, if you need anything, then I will be in front of the Biron statue for the next few hours. Feel free to ask."

Vahn nodded his head and with that, Gala left the eating area. Vahn continued to eat his tempura noodles silently. He noticed they were a bit salty, so salty that it overpowered the seasoning. He wondered how Biron monks could be so healthy if they ate salty food a lot. He then realized that he was jumping to conclusions, as it was only one dish. With that, he finished his noodles. He took his bowl into the kitchen and put it onto a table along with many other dirty bowls. They obviously normally ate in shifts at the monastery. Vahn then walked past the table in which Zopu still dined, nodded his head to Zopu respectfully, and walked out of the kitchen to find Gala. Vahn walked down the few stairs leading to the statue of the face of Biron, and saw Gala alone, kneeling before the statue with his hands clasped together near his chest, and his head bowed. Vahn decided not to bother Gala, as he seemed to be deep in prayer. Vahn decided to join him instead. Vahn kneeled beside Gala in front of the statue, clasping his hands together and bowing his head slightly, exactly mimicking Gala's position. Soon, Vahn was also lost in prayer, finding he had far more to pray about then he first thought. He prayed for everyone in Rim Elm, for Gala, for all of the Ra-Seru's souls, and for Noa...

Sometime after, Vahn became aware of his surroundings once again. He did not know how long he had been praying, but he knew that his whole body felt stiff from being in the stiff kneeling position, thus he decided it obviously was quite awhile. Vahn slowly opened his eyes, slowly turning his head to the side where Gala was praying before. There was no one there.

(I must have really have been praying for awhile for Gala to have left. He's patient as a rock.) Vahn thought as he rose to his feet.

Vahn kicked out his feet lightly to get rid of the stiffness in his legs, mimicking the motion with his hands a moment later. Vahn finally turned away from the statue and noticed Gala standing before him, arms folded across his chest.

"It's about time you noticed, Vahn. If I were an enemy, you would have never even seen me coming." Gala stated, not sounding the least bit smug.

"Hey, don't act like you could do better. You were the same way when I came in." Vahn said defensively.

Gala nodded with a slight smirk. "Vahn, care to spar?"

Vahn was taken aback, he had never spared with Gala, and never imagined doing so. He didn't really want to spar with him either. He was not very confident in his skills despite his mountainous feats. Vahn's pride wouldn't allow him to admit it to his friend, however. Vahn said the only thing that came to his mind. "This late?"

Gala nodded. "Practice is allowed until 11:00 p.m., we still have nearly an hour."

Vahn didn't want to offend Gala, so he reluctantly agreed. Vahn nodded a bit hesitantly. "Alright..."

"Good. I'm ready anytime," Gala said as he tensed just slightly. Gala reared his foot back and raised his hands into a defensive stance. Vahn did the same, as he eyed Gala's form. He had seen Gala fight many times, and knew his style was powerful and unpredictable, though a bit slow and sluggish. Gala rushed towards Vahn quickly, suprising Vahn with the speed. As Gala closed in, he unleashed a left hand aimed at Vahn face, Vahn managed to block the blow, as he anticipated it. However, Vahn wasn't ready for the attack that followed; Gala thrust his head forward immediately and nailed Vahn in the head with a massive headbutt, knocking Vahn backwards. Gala did not stop his attack, as he rushed in at Vahn to close the distance between them, leaping as he neared Vahn, he thrusted his right knee upward towards Vahn's chin. The blow connected, and Vahn was unable to keep his footing and tumbled to the ground.

Gala renewed his stance as Vahn scrambled to his feet, readying his stance as well. Vahn rushed at Gala with great speed, catching Gala off guard. Vahn smashed his right foot forward to the ground to stop himself as he raised his elbow just below his own neck, and thrust the elbow downward towards Gala's chest. The momentum from the attack knocked Gala back well over a foot away, but Vahn advanced quickly on him. Vahn thrust an uppercut up towards Gala's jaw, however, Gala tossed his head backwards to avoid the blow, and grabbed Vahn's arm, taking hold of his shirt with his other hand. Gala allowed himself to fall back from the momentum of Vahn's previous attack, taking Vahn with him. As he fell onto his back, he thrust his leg up into Vahn's abdomen and released his hold on Vahn in unison. The power of the throw sent him all the way across the room, and his back slammed hard into a wall.

Vahn was getting exasperated, realizing Gala was taking him apart, and his strength was nearly spent. Vahn grimaced as he rose to his feet once more, breathing heavily as he regained his composure and repositioned his stance. His eyes narrowed with supreme concentration...a strange fury burning within them. He watched Gala, feeling as though he were untouchable in that moment. Gala, oblivious to Vahn's change demeanor, wasted no time in charging at Vahn once more. Vahn did not flinch as Gala reared back his right arm and thrust towards him with a palm thrust aimed at his upper chest. At the last possible moment, Vahn ducked under palm thrust, leaving Gala wide open. Vahn lunged into Gala's abdomen with a shoulder-rush, and all in one fluid motion, Vahn reared back and smashed Gala's chest with a palm thrust, causing Gala to go sprawling backwards. However, Vahn continued his assault. With speed seemingly impossible for a human to achieve, Vahn leaped into the air after Gala's flying form. A magnificent golden aura surrounded Vahn's body as he did so. Vahn arced his body backwards. The somersault kick connected with Gala's chin, knocking him straight up, slamming his face against the roof, before he hit the ground, nearly causing him to black out.

Vahn blinked his eyes as he saw the barely conscious Gala on the floor before him, his eyes widening in surprise. What had happened? 

(Gala was charging at me...but...what happened after that...?) Vahn wondered in horror as he stared down at Gala's heaving form.

Just then, several Biron monks entered, followed by Zopu.

"What is...!? Vahn, what happened?" Zopu asked sternly, kneeling down to look at Gala's battered body on the ground, examining his injuries.

"We were...sparring..." Vahn answered, still unsure what happened as well.

"Vahn, you don't severely injure someone in a spar. Please be more careful! These injuries look somewhat serious..." Zopu said as he stood up, next to Gala. The monks then picked Gala up and left the room along with Zopu, leaving Vahn alone.

(What was that...? That speed...that light...I never had such a feeling of power before...and what's more...why can't I fully remember it? Why is my memory so foggy of something that just happened?) Vahn shook his head at himself in annoyance as he followed the monks out of the room and into the bedroom, where they laid Gala down on a futon, and began to tend to his injuries. Vahn stood over them as they did so, staring regrettably at the result of his actions, and what they had done to his friend. Nearly half an hour, the monks finished treating Gala's injuries, and Zopu turned to face Vahn.

"Vahn, I don't know what you did to him, but this is force you should use unless your life is in danger! Vahn, if you had hit his neck much harder, his neck could have snapped, and he may have died! Gala will be alright, but he won't heal for several days, even as resiliant as Gala is."

With that, Zopu brushed wordlessly past Vahn, and left the room, as did all the other Biron monks. Vahn walked over to the side of Gala's futon and kneeled next to him, noting that he was thankfully still concious.

"Gala...are you alright?" Vahn asked with concern, wringing his hands in his lap.

"Yes, Vahn. They are overreacting...I'll be fine. But you got a bit carried away, didn't you, Vahn?" Gala answered, rubbing his head ruefully.

Vahn nodded sheepishly. "Sorry...I guess I did..." However, Vahn's voice conveyed doubt. He still had no idea how he had done it, and still was struggling to remember what happened.

Gala seemed to notice his discomfort. "Vahn, get some sleep. It's been a long day for both of us, I'm sure. You are probably still tired from your trip."

"All right, Gala. Take care of yourself..." Vahn said quietly as he walked over to a futon on the other side of the room, and layed down, staring at the ceiling, thoughts still circling in his head. Vahn sighed and rolled over on his side, closing his eyes and giving into his fatigue. Perhaps everything would be all right in the morning...

  


* * *

  


Well, that's chapter 1! What's going on with Vahn? Will Gala be okay? What's Noa doing? You'll find out! This is just the beginning! Please leave a review and tell me what you think, along with any other comments or suggestions!  



	2. Seru Gathering

  


* * *

Seru Gathering

* * *

  
A Legend of Legaia fanfic

------------------  
Disclaimer:  
All rights and privileges to Legend of Legaia and its characters belong to Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. The characters of this series are used without permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.

------------------  
Author's note: SPOILERS are abundant in this story! I suggest you turn back if you have not played through Legend of Legaia!

Text Conventions  
( ) is character thoughts  
" " is character dialogue  
[ ] is author's note

* * *

The next morning, Vahn awoke in the bedroom on his back. He immediately noticed the throbbing pain in his head. Most likely a side effect of his late night training with Gala. Vahn slowly rolled out of the futon and rose to his feet. His headache pained him even more as he rose up. Vahn shook his head in a vain attempt to ease the pain, but only succeeded in making it worse. Vahn ignored it, and walked over to the futon where Gala lay sleeping. Vahn regretted that he could not summon a healing Seru to quickly heal the older man's injuries. Vahn shook his head once more, but not because of his head which still throbbed, but in regret of the previous night's events. It was becoming no clearer to Vahn, and was getting on his nerves. Vahn sighed quietly, and walked out of the bedroom. The blue-haired youth walked into the room of Biron which contained the statue of the head of Biron. The same place he had trained with Gala yesterday as well, Vahn noted with a frown.

(Maybe praying will help me to relax.) Vahn decided as he walked in front of the statue and knelt before it, bowing his head and bringing his hands together.

Vahn soon felt his mind being calmed as he lost himself in prayer. He felt at peace. After what seemed like a long prayer session, Vahn saw a flash of red, despite his eyes being closed. His mind flashed from red, to black. Vahn found he could not open his eyes, but only unconsciously did he know this, it was as though he were in a deep sleep. In the blackness, he saw the outline of a figure. It's outline was surrounded with a red aura, but the figure was impossible to make-out from the darkness. The aura faded into the blackness slowly. Total blackness. Vahn could only watch on in confusion as he stared into nothingness. After several long moments, the figure's eyes lit up, glowing blood red. The figure's face was still shrouded in mystery, clouded by the darkness. Suddenly, everything went white, however, the figure was still covered in the darkness. The figure spoke.

"The time is near...the beginning of the end of the human's reign." It's voice was deep and grainy. "Go to Uru Mais...you will soon know why."

Vahn tried to shout in protest to the figure, but found that he could not speak. It were as though his body no longer existed at all. A moment later, the figure disappeared, and everything returned to darkness. Only a moment after the void of darkness returned, everything flashed red as it burst into flames. It was then that Vahn's eyes shot open to the sound of a crash. He licked his suddenly dry lips instinctively as he rose to his feet, dashing in the direction of the noise in apprehension. Vahn ran to the front of the monastery, coming to a sudden halt, his eyes widening at the sight that met his eyes. Many Gimards and Theeders were entering through a flaming hole in the monastery wall. Several Biron monks were already battling the Seru, and losing terribly. Vahn gasped. The Seru were dying out, why would so many be here when there was no mist? Attacking humans again, no less. Vahn pushed the question aside for now, for he would get no answer. He knew he had to try to defend the monastery in the only way he knew - with his fists.

Vahn rushed towards a Theeder with a cyclone kick, killing it on impact as it fell to the ground. Even though he could have killed these weaker Seru with that attack before, Vahn noted that they seemed even weaker. Because of the destruction of the Seru-kai, no doubt, Vahn mused to himself. Vahn tore his mind from these thoughts as he heard the squeal of a Gimard behind him. Vahn whirled around with a spinning backhand quickly, thrusting the elbow of his opposite hand into the Theeder, sending the Theeder sprawling through the air, crashing through a wall. Just as Vahn executed this, be felt the stinging sensation of electricity surging through his body, knocking him to the ground. Vahn grimaced against the pain as he looked up, only to see a Gimard hovering over him. The Gimard thrust it's razor-sharp tail down towards the ground just as Vahn began to roll to the side. Vahn sneered as he felt the impact, realizing that the tail had torn a gash in his right side. This did not slow him down, however. As Vahn rolled, he thrust out his right hand as it passed over the ground, and pushing up, sending his body flying gracefully into the air. Vahn arced his feet towards a wall as he reached it, thrusting his feet off the wall with incredible force, Vahn leaped up off the wall, flipped forward, and extended his left foot as he approached a Theeder. The flying-side kick connected with the Theeder and slammed it to the ground, cracking the wooden floor severely.

Vahn detected another Theeder behind him and spun around with a 180 spinning side kick, defeating yet another Seru. Vahn noticed that more still were entering the monastery. The Seru were heading through the monastery, and did not seem to even care about the monastery or it's inhabitants, though they were not shy about battling the monks that stood in their path. They seemed as though they were all going somewhere. Many monks already lay dead or unconscious on the floor, along with a considerably less amount of dead Gimards and Theeders. As Vahn saw the significant number of Seru entering as opposed to the remaining humans standing, he knew that he would have to flee; this wasn't a battle he could win...even with his superior strength, he couldn't beat an army of Seru. Vahn grit his teeth at the helplessness of the situation, angered at himself for his weakness, even as he began to run towards the opposing door to get away from the massive Seru threat. Vahn grabbed the knob of the door, but never opened it, as he felt a massive burning sensation on his back. Vahn slammed into the door as a result of the force of the fireball which a Gimard had tossed at him, knocking him to the ground, causing him wince in pain, closing his eyes tightly. Vahn opened his eyes a moment later, eyeing the culprit Gimard as it blast yet another fireball at him. Vahn grit his teeth, closed his eyes and raised his arms in front of his face as defense for the pain that he knew would come. It never came though, and several moments later, when Vahn dared to open his eyes, he gasped in both relief and horror as he gazed up at Gala, who had blocked the fireball with his own arm, burning it fairly badly.

"Gala!!" Vahn shouted, both relieved to see him, and a bit angry that he would injure himself like that for his sake.

"Vahn! Are you alright?" Gala rushed in and smashed the Gimard to the floor with a perfect double-sledge to the head even as he spoke.

"Yeah," Answered Vahn, sitting up and flipping to his feet by Gala's side. "But if we don't get out of here, none of us will be! We've got to run, Gala!"

"What?! You're suggesting that we abandon the Monastery, Vahn?!"

"We don't have a choice if we want to live!!"

Gala scowled as he spun quickly around and backhanded another Gimard just above it's pointed snout, glancing at Vahn through the corner of his eye. "...All right, Vahn. But we must help Master Zopu!!"

Vahn nodded, backing off as even more Seru that plauged the land entered the monastery. "Hurry!" Vahn gestured for Gala to follow and quickly turned heel and ran, Gala less than 2 yards behind him. They quickly ran to Zopu's room, and found him to be looking intently at them immediately as they entered.

"What is happening?!" Zopu demanded, "I hear lots of commotion."

Gala kneeled before Zopu respectfully and hastily. "Master, Seru are invading the monastery! There are too many of them for even Vahn and I to defeat! Master, we must escape! Please come with us!"

Zopu turned around slowly, staring out the small window that had a view of the outside...the vast plains spreading as far as the eye can see.

Gala waited nearly a minute, and began to get a bit worried. "Master!"

Zopu whirled around to face the two men. "Gala!! I want you and Vahn to escape! I will stay here to the end, even if it means my death!!"

Gala looked horrified. "Master Zopu!? What are you saying?!"

"...You know what I am saying, Gala. Now, go." Zopu turned back around, staring out into the outside through his window.

Vahn looked startled. He never had imagined that Zopu would resign himself to death with the monastery...

Gala took two steps towards him master. "Master, I refuse to let you die here!"

Zopu did not move, nor did he acknowledge Gala's presence.

Vahn knew that Zopu did not intend to leave...and that Gala was wasting time. Time that could possibly cost them their lives.

"Master!!" Gala repeated.

In one swift movement, Vahn slid forward to Gala's side, and slammed his fist swiftly into Gala's abdomen. Gala doubled over, his eyes bulging in suprise and pain before falling roughly against Vahn, unconcious. Vahn knew this had to be done if Gala's life was to be saved. Vahn quickly shifted Gala up, draping him over his shoulder, and turning to face Zopu's back. "...Zopu...please don't die." Vahn's plea was met with silence.

And Vahn ran.

That's chapter 2! I had a good time writing this. I hope it was enjoyable, considering how much fighting there was. I hope I'm writing alright, though! Why not let me know? Please leave a review and tell me what you think, along with any other comments or suggestions!  



End file.
